Aishiteru
by Icyfio
Summary: Iruka has volunteer to leave the village by the order of the Fire Lord, can Kakashi stop him in time and make him stay? What will happen between the two of them? Will their love be strong enough to overcome this? Find out more by reading it.
1. The Breakup

I try writing in a different way with more dialogue instead of descriptive words... Hopefully it's still nice to read on for some of you.

Nothing belongs to me beside the plot.

* * *

><p><span>In the academy office<span>

Knock knock.

Turning the knob, a head with brown beard peers in from the gap of the slightly ajar academy office door.

"Iruka Sensei, are you busy? May I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Asuma San, how can I help you?"

"It will be better if we could find some place else to talk."

"Oh, right, how about the roof?"

"Yup, that will do just fine. Shall we?"

"Erm... Sure." Iruka turns to his fellow sensei and excuses himself from stepping away from his desk.

At the roof

"I believe you know why I ask you out, Iruka Sensei. Is it true then?"

"Yes. It's true."

"You volunteered. Why?"

"I did what is needed. As a Shinobi of konohagakure, it is my duty to put the well-being of the village first before anything else."

"What about Kakashi? Have you told him about it?"

"... No, it will be better if he does not know. Tsunade Sama says she had given the order to those who are involved not to leak a word to Kakashi."

"Kakashi is not going to like this."

"He didn't have to like it, it's a direct request from the Fire Lord. Even Tsunade Sama cannot reject it."

"When are you leaving?"

"I have to wait for Kakashi to come back from his mission. Tsunade Sama wants me to finish my unfinished business before leaving."

"You have set your mind then?"

"Yes, I am."

"I have always thought it will be him leaving you, not the other way round."

"Life is full of surprises. It was the same when Kakashi agree to try out this relation. I never thought he will agree."

"You changed him, Iruka Sensei."

"Really? In what way? He's still the same; late as always, reading the horrible orange book in public, not romantic, always talking to his plants and not to mention his cleanliness habit... But, I still love him."

"He cares about you. He wants you to be happy."

"I want him to be happy too. That's why, I have to do _that_."

"He loves you."

"Not as much as I love him. I can still do it before he falls in too deep."

"He will never agree to it."

"I'll make him."

"It is not going to be easy for you or him..."

"I know... It never will when Kakashi is involves."

Three days later at the main gate of the village

"Kakashi San, thank you for your hard work and welcome back."

Without looking up from his orange book, he waved casually at the two chūnin performing guard duty.

"Kakashi San, wait! I have a message for you."

"Hmm?"

"The Hokage wants you in her office as soon as you get back, as in immediately."

Poof!

In Tsunade's office

"You're looking for me?"

"Brat, you are suppose to show me some respect by knocking on the damn door and not appearing whenever you wants, sitting at the side of my desk. Get your butt off before you regret being born."

Kakashi moves away from the desk and sits himself at the edge of the window with one leg on the window sill and the other hanging from it, his orange book never leaving from the vision of his eye.

"Good job on the mission. I have another assignment for you. It is a B-rank mission and I need you to leave in two days time."

"B-rank?"

"It's an escorting mission. The client specifically asked for our best Shinobi and is willing to pay a hefty sum for it. There's no reason for us not to accept."

"It needs not have to be me then. Send someone else to go, I just come back from one and I am not interested in it. Since it is a B-rank, I believe we have plenty of Chūnin or Jōnin alike to take on such an easy mission."

"You are going whether you like it or not. That's an order. Now scram!"

Poof!

"Brat."

At the entrance of the Academy

"Ja mata ne, Iruka Sensie."

"Mata ashita, remember to finish up the essay and hand in tomorrow at the beginning of the lesson. Don't forget what you have learn today and don't loiter around. Go back home straight."

"Hai Sensei", the children shouted back in unison.

"Finally those noisy little brats are gone and you are free from their idiotic nonsense."

"They are not idiotic, Kakashi. I prefer to call it naive."

"I believe I don't act the same way as them when I was their age, they are idiotic and stupid."

"Not everyone is a genius like you."

"They didn't have to be a genius to put on a better learning attitude."

"They are kids, they are suppose to enjoy their childhood while they still can."

"Whatever you say, Iruka, whatever you say."

"By the way, welcome back Kakashi."

"I'm back," he smiled. "but I am going to another mission in two days time. An order from Tsunade though I am not keen to go. It is a B-rank escorting mission."

They start to walk in the direction of Iruka's quarter.

"Oh, since it is an order, there is no helping it. Just take it an opportunity to relax a little? You have been on too many A and S-rank missions. It will be good to have a break from it. To keep your sanity, and perhaps to cool yourself down."

"Cool myself down from?"

"Nothing, it's just a saying."

Looking at Iruka, "Is there something going on which I need to know when I was away?"

"No."

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No."

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Then tell me what is bothering you."

"No."

Kakashi stops walking.

Realising what he just said to Kakashi, "I mean no, there is nothing bothering me."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"There is something bothering you."

"There isn't."

"Tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you? There is nothing to say."

"Something happened. What is it?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself. Nothing happens."

"Spill."

"N.O.T.H.I.N.G."

"Do I have to find out myself?"

"..."

"Tell me what's wrong Ruka."

"..."

"Ru?"

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"Don't ever call me that anymore."

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

"Fine! I have enough of you and I can't take it anymore. Let's break up."

"Is that your new prank?"

"No."

"A joke?"

"No."

"Did you and some others have a bet on what my reaction will be?"

"No! There is no hidden agenda at all, I am saying for real, let's break up."

"You are serious."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I don't love you anymore."

Kakashi looks hard into Iruka's eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I don't love you anymore, that is why."

"This is not true."

"When you are away from mission, I have realise I don't miss you as much as I am suppose to and there is no difference whether you are around or not."

"I don't believe it."

"I don't feel guilty even when I sleep with another."

"You what?"

"I slept with others and I don't feel guilty about it, that's the truth."

"You won't."

"I did."

"Tell me their names!"

"I am not that stupid, knowing what you will do to them."

"You are lying then. No one will dare to lay a finger on you knowing who you belong to."

"I may not be a genius like you but I am good at certain thing. Henge no jutsu, it is not difficult to become someone else."

"You did not."

"Believe it or not, I did and that's that. I'm leaving you."

"Nobody leave me until I initiate it!"

"Oh? The thousand jutsu user, Great Almighty Sharingan no Kakashi, you are such an arrogant man, full of yourself. Did you think I will never leave you? Come on, we had our share of fun, don't make this difficult. It will be better if you just accept it and we can move on in separate way. If you are worry about your reputation, I will say it is you who initiate it. Hell, I will even put on a heart-broken face to show everyone how hurt I am."

"That did not just come out from your mouth. You are not like that."

"Apparently, you do not know me well enough. I feel so much better knowing I do not need to put up with you anymore. I will go back myself and there is no reason for you to follow. Sayonara."

Iruka turns and leaves. Not once did he turn back to look at his lover, whom he knows he has hurt badly.

For konohagakure.

* * *

><p>Did some of you enjoy the story? Should I continue writing a good ending or a sad ending, let me know and tells me what you think.<p> 


	2. The Order from The Fifth Hokage

I have two votes for a happy ending, most likely I will go with that but you might need to be patient and wait for the ending. This chapter is not as long as the previous chapter but I promise I will post up chapter three soon. Do enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>At the Memorial Stone<span>

_'You must be laughing at me right now, getting myself dumped by a lowly rank Chūnin. I must admit, I did not see that coming. He confessed cheating behind my back, no longer has any feelings for me, sick of being with me and that he wants to end this relation. It is similar to those past relation I have, usually I was the one doing what he speak of and this time, I'm not the one who initiate the breakup, how ironic is that. Somehow, it feels weird. The strange feeling I have inside of me, my heart seem to clench in my chest and the emptiness I am getting right now. Perhaps, this is how you feel when you get dump? It's new and nothing I have experience, what am I suppose to do next, Obito?'_

Kakashi train of thoughts gets disrupt when he sense another being approaching.

"I did not expect to see you here."

"Asuma. What brings you here?"

"Visiting some old friends." Asuma inhales the cigarette he has lighted moment ago and continues, "I have assume you will look for Iruka Sensei the first thing you came back from your mission. The both of you have not seen each other for some time."

"I did."

"And?"

"I decide to come here."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"We are no longer together."

"I see."

"You seem not surprise."

"No."

"Hmm."

"I know it will happen."

Kakashi is taken back by Asuma's nonchalant reply but his face remains expressionless.

"How?"

"Knowing you more than half of my life time, you are not the kind tied down by a relation."

"Oh."

"None of your previous relations last longer than a month, which included most of the days you are away from missions. I have always wondered if they can be categorised under having a relation at all."

"They can't?"

"My friend, to you, what does it mean to be in a relation?"

"It involves sex?"

"And?"

"Teasing and more sex?"

"Is that all you can think off? Sex?"

"You can only have sex with the person you are having a relation with."

"Is that how you look at Iruka Sensei too?"

"I'm not sure, his ass sure looks firm and tight. His body, you should look at it, his ..."

"Stop! I don't want to know how his body or ass looks like, keep that to yourself. I'm not interested."

"You can say I am satisfy with him."

"Nothing else?"

"Like?"

"What attracts you to him?"

"He is different from other Chūnin I know of."

"How different?"

"His great ass and body shape."

"..." Asuma wants to smack Kakashi on his head right then, _'This is worst than explaining to Naruto. He may be a genius and the most feared ninja throughout the five nations but when it comes to relation, he sure is slow.'_ "Beside his physical appearance, why did you agree to let yourself into this relation?"

"He asked me."

"You can reject, which you did not."

"I was available and I thought it will be nice for a change. To see how does it tastes like to be with a Chūnin."

"Are you telling me you weren't serious with Iruka Sensei when you agree?"

"Yes."

"Oh kami, if this is heard by Iruka, how will he feel?"

"It does not matter now, isn't it? We broke up."

"Maybe it's a good thing he breakup with you then. I'm meeting Kurenai. Ja ne."

"Ja."

Leaving Kakashi to ponder on.

The roof of the Hokage building

"You've done what is necessary?"

"Yes Tsunade Sama."

"Did he take it well?"

"He did not kill me right on the spot so I guess he will get over it." He is disappointed when Kakashi did not catch up with him or argue any further when he demands to breakup earlier on. _'It's a good thing Kakashi is not too involved in this relation. It will make the breakup harder. It may be a one-sided relation all along and there I thought he love me just like the way I did. I am not sure anymore if he does care about me at all.'_ Thinking back on the times he shared with his Jōnin lover, the only time Kakashi ever spoke of _'I love you._' was before their love making session. May be it was a way to make Iruka more submissive.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I could send a replacement if you do not want to go, even if the Fire Lord has appointed you as one of the candidates."

"No, I have made up my mind. You know I am the best choice among the rest and I did not want to make your position as difficult as it is already. I am aware of what is happening."

"It's a freedom in this village to be with anyone, same gender or not. It is not my intention to stop anyone from seeing one another."

"I understand."

"And you have made your choice to leave. You have done a great job imparting The Will of Fire to the children of Konohagakure. For this, the village is greatly in debt to you."

"Please do not say that. I have failed one particular student."

"We all have failed someone at some point of the time, didn't we?"

"I should have realise earlier what he is becoming, the darkness consuming him from the inside out. If only I had pay more attention like I did with Naruto, he will not end up this way."

"Blaming yourself will not change anything now. You and Kakashi are alike in this. He doesn't say it out, yet every members in his team means a lot to him, it pains him too not able to save Sasuke from his own hatred."

"It is a mistake I do not want to make again. I am truly grateful for the concern you have shown me, but if this marriage benefits this village, I will agree to go for the politic marriage between the Fire nation and Earth nation."

"Sou ka... Iruka Umino! Receive the order from your Hokage!"

"Hai!"

"Honor the code of the Shinobi of Konohagakure. This marriage is important to the well-being of the two nations. I want you to make sure nothing will stop this marriage and you must go through the marriage ceremony with the female candidate they have chosen. Make preparation to leave in two days time. You will leave one hour after Kakashi leaves for his mission. I want you to take the Northwest route through Takigakure into the Land of Earth, I will send in an ANBU squad with you. Once you cross the boarder, it's on your own!"

"Hai Hokage Sama!"

* * *

><p>Like my story? It will be nice if some of you do like this story. =)<p> 


	3. Finding Out

It is nice to know that there are people who are enjoying this story, thank you! Here is the 3rd chapter of the story, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>At Kurenai's place<span>

Ding Dong.

"I will get that." Asuma calls out to Kurenai, who is busy in the kitchen.

"Looking for Kurenai?"

"No, I'm looking for you."

"Didn't we just meet each other at the Memorial Stone?"

"We need to talk."

"Now? Kurenai is trying out a new dish, she needs me to do food tasting for her."

"Try out some other time."

"I heard that Kakashi Hatake! Don't even think of trying to take Asume away during my food tasting." Kurenai appears from behind Asuma.

"Yo, Kurenai. I really need to borrow Asuma for a while."

"To talk about Iruka?"

Kakashi's eye widen slightly, "You told her?" Giving an unbelievable glare towards Asuma.

"Not him. The whole market is literally gossiping about the breakup between you and Iruka when I was getting my ingredients for my new dish earlier."

"I did not expect the news to travel that fast." Kakashi is truly amazed at the efficiency of how news can travel in a Shinobi village. _'In __just __an __hour __after __it __happened.'_

"I have heard a few version of why it happen. Do you want to know?" She says in a sacarstic tone.

"Tell me." He dares her.

"Come on in. It will be better if we can talk inside." She is not going to back down on this. Iruka is her friend and she is going to lecture Kakashi for giving up a precious gem like Iruka.

Both Asuma and Kurenai step aside from the door and let Kakashi in. Familiar with the place, he sat himself down at the elegant silvered armchair, with the back facing the window with a small rectangular balcony garden filled with homegrown flowers blossomed with different vibrant colours, free of pests. The owner has taken great care in keeping them.

Asuma takes the initiative to make some coffee for the three of them, leaving Kurenai to have a good chat with Kakashi. Hoping that she will have a better luck in guiding Kakashi to self-realise how important Iruka meant to him.

"I'll start from the one with what most number of people actually think has happened. The first one is you have enough fun of a lowly rank chūnin and you became bored with him so you left him. The second possibility is a third party has comes between the both of you and that's why you decide to dump Iruka and go for the newer lover. Next is Iruka cannot satisfy your demanding needs so you ended this relation. Personally, I like this one, Iruka has packed and throw away all of your Icha Icha series and replace it with educational books with orange cover, and when you found out, you told him this relationship cannot work out. Whichever version is the truth, you don't deserve Iruka."

In the mean time, Asuma has returns with a tray of coffee. He takes his rightful place beside Kurenai.

"Why do I seem to be the bad guy in all the version?"

"It is a common knowledge to everyone that you are always the first to end any of your relation and your relation does not last for more than a month, which we are surprise this time it manage to last longer than that. Rumor is, Iruka has been the more tolerance one and giving his best to work this out."

"No one will think if it is Iruka who chose to end it?"

"No way he will end it."

"What if he did?"

"He will not. I have know him well enough."

"Not enough I suppose."

"Impossible! He will never do that."

"It is possible, he may be the one stringing with me all along, always giving this good Sensei appearance in front of the public to make people likes him. He is a great pretender."

Her eyes flicker with anger, clenching her fist tight. "Don't you dare insult Iruka! You are his everything! Do you know the amount of time it has takes for him to confess to you, knowing that you could reject him and the hurt he might get if it does not turn out well!" At that instant, Asuma holds and gives a gentle light squeeze on her hands to sooth the anger building up in her.

Grateful to her partner, she controls her anger and relaxes a little before continuing in a softer tone. "You know nothing, Kakashi. How much courage he had muster when he decide to tell you his feeling and how thrilled he was when you agree to it. He was in tears, happy tears when he came and told me about it. I can remember that day. He was elated. Repeating again and again how you have nodded your head in consent. At the same time, fearing, it was just a dream. A dream he would wake up from any moment. I have to constantly assure him it is really happening and he is not dreaming. His joy, the happiest moment in his life." Clenching her fist tighter, "He will _never,ever_ leave you. He loves you too much to think about leaving you. It is your fortune to have Iruka choose you as a lover. So don't you dare come and tell me it was him who choose to leave you, not even..." her words trail, "unless... " realisation hitting on her. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Kakashi sees the expression changes from anger to horror, and then sadness fills the red amber eyes of the kunoichi.

She turns to Asuma, who has been sitting quietly beside her, deep in thoughts. This time, it is Asuma who speaks.

"Kakashi, why are you here? What did you want to talk to me about Iruka Sensei?"

"It is something you said at the Memorial Stone... Not once did I mention who initiate the break up, yet you have say it's a good thing he breakup with you. You know something, didn't you? Now, I know both of you know something I do not know of. What is going on?"

"Before I answer to your question. How did Iruka initiate the breakup?" He needs to know how much Iruka is willing to let Kakashi knows.

Kakashi creates a clone of himself and henge himself as Iruka and repeats the conservation between him and Iruka from earlier on; he has remembered and mimics every action to the very last detail.

Kurenai is stuns by what Iruka said but Asuma remains quiet throughout. Only after Kakashi de-henge and his clone disappears, Asuma begins his questioning.

"You just watch him leave?"

"What else was I suppose to do? Knock him out cold and imprison him?"

"Imprison, interesting. At the beginning, why did you think that Iruka is hiding something from you?"

"He seems distracted. His eyes did not show the usual bright attractiveness and his smile seem to be forceful. Even the words he spoke have an underlying meaning to it."

"You have observe thoroughly."

"I'm the best, it's in my blood to be observant."

"How did you feel when he refuse to tell you what is bothering him?"

"Frustrating. I'm his lover and he is hiding things from me. If there is someone creating trouble for him, I will personally make that person's life miserable."

"What were you thinking when he told you the reason for the breakup?"

"Unbelievable. I did not know Iruka to be a loose person. I always thought of him to be someone who will treat a relationship seriously, I did not expect him to sleep around but who am I to comment on that."

"Did you sleep with another during this relationship?"

"Come to think of it. I did not do anything _yet_ that can give Iruka an excuse to break up with me. You know me, I am the perfect boyfriend."

"That is before you get bored of that person." Kurenai retorts. Anyone whom Kakashi have a relationship with, knows Kakashi is a great lover. He may not be romantic, but when he is in a relation with you, he will make sure nobody messes with you, if anyone tries anything funny with you, he will surely make them pay dearly. That is why, nobody will try to vie with the person Kakashi has takes a fancy on. But when he ends a relation, he feels nothing to that person. It is like there is a switch somewhere in him where he can switch it on and off like a robot.

"Now that the relationship has come to an end, do you feel _nothing _towards him, is that the reason why you watch him leave?" Asume continues.

"I guess so."

Kurenai touches lightly on the surface of Asuma's right hand, seeking his attention. As Asuma turns his head toward her, their eyes meet for the moment and thoughts are being exchanged. They both know if Kakashi thinks that he has no more emotion attach to the academy teacher, there's nothing more to talk about.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"I believe, it is no longer your concern." Asuma replies.

"I want to know."

"Why?"

"So that I will know the reason he wants to breakup with me."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe leave it as it is."

"If you solely wants to know the reason only, then I'm not telling you, you can find out yourself."

"You are wasting time here."

"So are you."

"I will figure out myself then."

Kakashi stands up to leave and Asuma follows behind him to the door. He opens the door and Kakashi steps out.

"You are making this hard for me. It will hasten things if you just tell me what you know."

"I refuse. Not until you know what to do."

"I don't get it. It's just another relationship turned sour."

"Do you get an empty feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Do you feel a part of you is missing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Find out the answer to this two question and may be, you will find what your heart's desire. Ja." Asuma closed the door, leaving a perplex Kakashi at the doorway. _'What __does __my __heart __desire __for?'_

Back in the house, "Did you tell him Iruka would be leaving the village soon?"

"No. He has to figure out his own feeling before he knows what he must do. As on-lookers, we have notice the change in Kakashi. He opens up and treats Iruka differently from his other ex-lovers. He loves him, the care and concern he has showed towards Iruka, yet he did not realise he is doing it. The jealousy he gets when someone is too close to Iruka, the way he marks and wants Iruka all to himself. He smiles when Iruka laughs. He gets angry when others tease Iruka. He has unknowingly fallen in love and if Iruka is his heart's desire, it's time he put in some effort."

"You have a point there."

"Still, I have not expected him to watch Iruka Sensei walk away from him. I have expected him to be more '_challenging_' in making the Sensei stay. And I am curious, how did you know there is a reason behind the breakup?"

"It was a week ago I met up with Anko. She told me there is this candidate choosing for the politic marriage between the Fire and Earth nations. Usually, for a politic marriage, they will choose someone from the royal palace, but this time, the matter is delicate, as it is the first marriage between the Fire and Earth nation considering we have been enemy for so long. The Fire Lord wants someone who possesses the skills to survive and the intelligence to negotiate, good social skills among the people, not to mention he must possess a strong loyalty to the Fire nation, to be send into the Earth nation through this marriage. A name list is compiled and Iruka's name is in it. All the chosen candidates are called upon and tested on their abilities without knowing the reason behind this test. Iruka shows the best result, hence the best candidate. But Anko has told the tester to strike his name off the list knowing his relation with Kakashi. Somehow, Iruka must have gotten chosen. This is the only possible reason I can think of why he will wants to breakup with Kakashi."

"He did not get chosen, he volunteered for it."

"What? Why? You are saying he is willing to let go of Kakashi?"

"He must have his reason for doing it," at the back of his mind, _'If __the __reason __for __the __test __is __not __mentioned __to __the __candidates __and __his __name __was __strike __off __from __the __list, __he __has __no __reason __to __volunteer. __This __is __strange; __it __is __as __if __the __Chūnin __has __already __known. __There __is __something __else __going __on __and __I'm __going __to __find __out __what __it __is before it is too late.'_

"I'm going to miss him when he leaves."

Asuma embraces her in a hug. "We all will."

* * *

><p>Please look forward to the next chapter. Will Kakashi find out his true feeling towards Iruka in time to stop him from leaving (skew towards a happy ending) or will Kakashi be too late in stopping Iruka and sees him at the wedding instead? (maybe happy ending, maybe not)<p> 


	4. Counting Down

At Iruka's apartment

'Very soon I have to leave my village behind.' Iruka takes in a deep breathe, he sighs.

Today and the next couple of days, he will not go to the academy. Tsunade Sama has relieve him from the academy and the mission room, basically from all his works. She tells him to get sufficient rest and prep for the upcoming mission. He has rejects her offer initially but accepts it after giving some thoughts to it. He will not be able to suppress his emotion if he will to teach the unruly pre-gēnin for the last few days before departure. He has no confidence if he will not give away to his own emotion of sadness for leaving them behind and not able to tell them the reason.

In fact, Iruka did not mention to anyone, not even Naruto. He knows the blond-headed boy will be angry for not telling him when he finds out later his favourite Sensei has left the village, just like Sasuke has left without telling anyone. Putting Naruto in the same situation again is the last thing Iruka will want for him but he knows that he is not able to promise the child if he will be coming back any time sooner after the ceremony. 'Well, I can't just ditch the lady whom I went through the ceremony with, nor can I bring the lady back for visiting. How am I suppose to introduce her to everyone, especially Kakashi? No, it's not a good idea to introduce her to Kakashi.' He shakes away the thought of what will happen if Kakashi finds out the existence of his said lady companion.

'It's better this way...' Iruka reasons with himself.

Yet, the most difficult part is leaving Kakashi behind and not able to tell him that he still loves him. 'There's nothing I can do about it, he's not supposed to know. I love him but he may not feel the same feeling towards me now.' Ever since the breakup, not once did Kakashi looks him up. Still, Iruka knows what is going on with Kakashi, thanks to Genma and Anko, who updates him on every single details and whereabouts of Kakashi and what he is up to.

It seems Kakashi is not falters by the breakup. He was caught flirting with a kunoichi working in the Intelligence Division by Anko, who happens to be there. She has the urge to go up to Kakashi then and confronts him for being so heartless, but she is stops by Ibiki, "Don't meddle with other's business and make it worst." That is what he says while pulling the unwilling Anko away.

'I guess it's a one-sided love after all. Why did it have to come to this? If I have listened to Izumo and not excel in that damn test.' He recalls that fateful day where his near to perfect life begins to crumble before him.

The day of the candidate choosing test

"Iruka, over here!" Izumo shouts towards the direction of one particular brown-haired Shinobi with his hair tucks firmly behind his ear and tied into a small ponytail at the back of his head.

"It's good to see a familiar face." Iruka replies with a smile when he is within audible range of his friend.

"Yeah. I'm glad you are here. I've got this memo saying that I'm suppose to report here for a test and not tell anybody about it. You?"

"Same. So do you have any idea what this test is about?"

"Beats me. I wonder anyone else we know of is being calls upon."

"We'll soon find out."

Both Chūnins continue to engage in their own conversation. When it's about time, they realise there is a few dozen more Shinobi gathered in the reporting area field with them. Strangely enough, given with their job nature to associate with most of the Shinobi in their village; in the mission room for Iruka and the guard duty at the gate for Izumo. They realise that they are not able to recognise most of them who are here and those they know of, are just acquaintance who acknowledge their presence with a slight nod or a small smile when there are eyes contact. They also notice only a couple of them are Chūnins like themselves and the rest are Jōnins or perhaps even holding a higher rank.

"This doesn't look good." says Izumo, eyeing wearily at his surroundings.

"They are not just regular Jōnins, I recognise some of them are special Jōnins and even a few of them are elites in their own field."

"Really? Then why are we being call upon in the first place? We don't really share anything in common with them."

Before Iruka can utter another word to his friend, a chilly gust of wind can be felt throughout their surroundings, follows by a poof of smoke in the center of the field. Everyone turns their attention to the sudden surge of the strong chakara.

As the smoke gradually dissipates, three forms of figures visualise from it.

On the right is a male shinobi wearing the full normal assigned ninja attire. He has a well-built body judging from the outline of how fitting the attire is showing his muscular body. He has one of his hands places on his hip and wears his hitai-ate on his left upper arm.

A female ANBU stands on the left. Despite having her ANBU attire covering her front upper body, one is able to tell the fullness of her slim curvy figure. A sword is placed at the back of her. Even without seeing her facial expression, she emits a dangerous aura.

In the center of them, is another male. Unlike the first male, he does not wear the assigned ninja attire, just a blue overall and a plain robe over it. Nor there is any indication showing him his status or rank. Yet, it is obvious that he is the one in-charge of today event. As in his hand, he holds a file; no doubt it is a file listing each one of them who has come for this test today.

Opening the file in his hand, he steps forward and addresses everyone.

"I know everyone is curious of why you are here. Each and every one of you is specially selected for your strengths and unique abilities. The higher up wants to find out how far you can display each of your individual strengths and abilities. You may take it to evaluate the village's power. Question?"

A Jonin raises his hand, "Will the outcome of this test be reflected in our personal portfolio?"

"No, it will not. You can relate it as a survey assessment to show our strengths to our neighbours." The blue robe man answers casually and continued, "It will be, however, used as an indicator for promotions and assigning of special assignments internally."

The last sentence indicates clearly to everyone in the field how important this test is.

Recognition.

A week later after the candidate's choosing test

"Iruka Sensei. You're being summoned." A low voice echoes from within a dark alley when Iruka is on his way back to his apartment after a full day teaching in the academy. The messenger vanishes before Iruka can locate the source of the voice. Resigns to his fate, he turns and walks towards the building where he will meet the maker who have sent for him.

Knock knock.

"Enter." A voice full of authority speaks from within the room.

"Umino Iruka reporting." Iruka identifies himself. He stands in the middle of the room facing two sited figures, a coffee table position between him and them.

A moment of silence stretches before one of the figures speaks.

"We are please you have did what is expected from you as a Shinobi of this village, despite your rank."

"It's my duty," Iruka bows his head in respect, yet in his mind, 'it has nothing to do with my rank!'

"Very well, you must know _that day_ we have absolutely no intention to choose you as the candidate for this marriage. You are not as good as what we want but looking at your rank as a Chūnin, your performance is acceptable."

"I understand," still in his polite tone, "I will give my best to see through this marriage."

"Good. Your 'volunteer' has won the trust of the Fire Lord and with our recommendation, the Fire Lord will be asking specifically for you from Tsunade to send you in. You will soon be call upon any time by her." Right on cue, a messenger hawk is circling in the sky. "Do not fail us or you will know the awaiting consequences."

"I will not."

"Good. We'll be looking over you until the day you leave this village."

"... I shall take my leave." Iruka bows once more before turning to the direction of the door which he has used to enter earlier.

"One last thing, Sensei."

Iruka halts at his spot with his hand at the door handle and slightly turns his head to the left, indicating he is listening.

"Knows your place."

Without replying to the last sentence, Iruka opens the doors and leaves the room. His heart tightens as he walks briskly down the long corridor towards the Hokage Tower, refusing to show any sign of weakness as he knows his every move is being watched.

'What should I do, Kakashi...'

In Tsunade's office

Knock knock.

"Come in."

"Hokage Sama." Iruka bows.

"Iruka, I am expecting you. Do you still remember the test you took a week ago? Do you know of its purpose?"

"Yes, I remember the test and the purpose of the test is to assess our strength and ability of our village's Shinobi" Iruka answered.

"It seems you have the best result and the Fire Lord has specifically appointed you to take on a classified mission."

"I am honored to be chosen for a mission appointed by the Fire Lord himself."

"This mission is not to be taken lightly and it is different from those regular missions. It is a mission that will take as long as it needs to, as long as the circumstance asks for it and tough decision must be make to ensure a 100% success in this mission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very well, this mission requires you to see and go through a ceremony."

Deep inside, Iruka knows what kind of ceremony it will be, but feigning ignorant, he asks the question.

"What kind of ceremony?"

Pausing a moment, "Marriage." Seeing the lack of response from Iruka, she continues, "You are required to go through the ceremony with a female candidate chosen by the Earth Nation."

'No!' Every inch of his heart screamed out to him but instead of voicing his thoughts, "I will do my best for this mission."

Tsunade raises her left eyebrow, taken aback by the Sensei's quick reply. She scrutinize him carefully, this isn't the reply she is hoping to hear. It is not a secret in the village that the Great Copy Nin, Sharingan no Kakashi is having an intimate relation with the plain and gentle academy Sensei who is feared by the pre-genins for his tempered.

"Iruka, this isn't the reply I'm expecting. You are choosing to take this mission when I am certain you are going to reject me in the first place. I must admit it is out of my curiosity when I have send for you, to see what your reaction will be when you heard about this mission and how you will reject it. I have even written the rejection and recommendation letter to send in another candidate to take over your place."

"With all due respect, Hokage Sama, you did mention that this is a mission asks specifically by the Fire Lord to send me in. I don't practically think that it is something we can reject bluntly. Beside, it is rare that the Fire Lord will request for a specific person for a mission. With that, I am honor and gladly accept the mission I am assigning to."

"How about Kakashi? Will he let you go?"

Iruka paused for a moment and says, "He doesn't have to know about this mission."

Tsunade's eyebrow rises, "You are not going to tell Kakashi about this mission?"

Iruka just look back with a slight movement of his head slowly from left to right.

"How do you think Kakashi will react if he finds you heading out to a mission which has no returning date and a mission which involve you getting in a marriage cermony? There will be a high possibility he is going to make things difficult."

"He will not if I break up with him and with your help, if I may dare to ask, he will not be a problem at all."

Tsunade frown from hearing this, "It is not like you, Iruka. You are suggesting a breaking up with Kakashi and you are asking me to help you with it. Even if it is a mission given by the Fire Lord himself, he will still show us some respect and will allow a change of candidate when I explain the replacement candidate holds the same qualification as much as you."

"I can't possibly ask that from you, Hokage Sama. I should be treated equally as the rest of the Shinobi in the village and not get special treatment from you. I don't deserve it. I want to contribute to the village in some way. I may not be as good as Kakashi in combat, but I believe I am skilled in my area of expertise. I am aware the delicateness of this marriage and I do think that I am indeed the best candidate for this mission. Therefore, I will accept this mission even if I have to sacrifice myself."

Tsunade looks hard into Iruka's eyes and from it, she see strong determination and confidence. She knows Iruka has chosen to go for this mission and nothing will change his mind.

"Very well. I will summon for you when we have the date for the actual ceremony and your departure. You may go."

"Hai, Tsunade Sama."


	5. The Truth?

**The night before**

_'Okaasan, Otousan, I am sorry that I will not be able to come and visit the both of you in a long period of time. Forgive me.'_

"Iruka San?"

"Yūgao San. You are here to see Hayate?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Looking back at the graves of their loved ones who have passed on before them, a moment of silence.

"I don't remember seeing you during this time. It's kind of late for a Sensei to be out during this hour, isn't it?"

"Occasionally, when I am not able to sleep, I do enjoy a little walk of my own round the vicinity."

"So, I've heard your relationship with Kakashi has ended."

"Yes, it has."

"Life of a Shinobi."

"Yea... Don't you think the night is beautiful tonight?" Looking upon the night sky.

"Yes, it is. A full moon."

Another moment of silence stretched between them.

"Get some rest Sensei, I shall see you tomorrow."

She turns and leaves, leaving Iruka on his own.

_'Indeed, Life of a Shinobi.'_

**The conversation**

Iruka did not get a single wink since the night before, not that he will if he can. After his short visit to his parents' graves, he had gone to see Naruto at his apartment. Naruto was sleeping soundly with his usual PJs and was not aware of his favourite Sensei's presence. It may be due to his ongoing vigorous training he had during the day, to grow stronger so that he could protect his Nakama. Then he headed home and was surprised to find Asuma waiting outside his apartment.

"Iruka Sensei, we need to talk."

"At this hour?"

"Apology for the late night intruding but I can't think of a better time than now to talk about the issue at hand."

"About Kakashi?"

"Yes, in a way. Can we talk inside?"

"Sure."

Iruka unlocked the door to his apartment and Asuma followed in. The moment the door was closed; Asuma swiftly performed a genjutsu sealed. Iruka was slightly taken aback by this abrupt performance of genjutsu but did not flinch.

"There, now we can talk Iruka Sensei."

"What is it of Kakashi that you want to talk about require the casting of such a 'special' genjutsu?"

"From the outside, to those who are watching or listening, it will be a conversation on how I will persuade you to forgive Kakashi for his 'wrong doings' and you will stubbornly refuse to it. This should buy us some time. I am not going to beat around the bush. I have been digging stuff of my own and I understand the importance of this mission. But what I do not understand is, why did you volunteer? I have checked with the others who were chosen for the candidate testing, none of them knows the purpose of this test and Anko herself has vouched that she did strike off your name from the list, else she will be denied dango for the rest of her life. She said that those whose name was strike off from the list couldn't have possibly known the time and location. So enlightened me Sensei, why were you in the test in the first place?"

"..."

"Iruka Sensei, I know you are hiding something."

"..."

"Iruka Sensei, I can't let you leave knowing that the people whom you will be leaving behind, will get emotionally hurt is my best friend and my fiancé. I have also come to regards you as a friend too."

"..."

"If you won't tell me, I have to tell Kakashi about this and he will ask you himself."

"Tsunade Sama has given specific order to those who know about this mission to sworn secrecy to it."

"I did not receive that direct order, thus I am willing to take the risk."

"Please don't make things harder than it is, Asuma San. The last thing I want is seeing you getting hurt too. And since you have taken the precaution of casting the genjutsu, you should know that my movement is being watched intently. They will stop you from telling Kakashi."

_'They? So, there is indeed another hidden force behind this mission.'_ Asuma confirms his thoughts. "Iruka Sensei, I know there is more to the picture than meets the eye. I will dig further if this is what it is going to take to stop you from leaving."

"... ... My name was struck off from the list which Anko had, but not from the other list."

"The other list?"

"Yes, the marked list."

"I don't understand, a marked list? That means there was two candidates lists?"

"Yes. Only a handful of Shinobi was chosen in the marked list. I am one of them. You see, I am considered a liability to some people in the village. Especially when I am in a relationship with one of their potential Shinobi who 'they' think should engage in a normal relationship and start a family to spread the 'Will of Fire'. Losing a talented and gifted offspring is not an option, and I believed 'they' have some other consideration, thus I was chosen as one of the candidate in the marked list."

"You know it before the test?"

"No, I did not. I was given the venue just like the others."

"When did you find out?"

"I was summoned and briefed by them on the purpose of the test a couple of days later after the test. I was told the others did not meet their requirements and standards to be suitable for this mission. They wanted someone who is sociable; able to connect with people, gain their trust, and blend into their culture and environment, yet at the same time their loyalty to Konoha will not falter. Furthermore, as a school teacher, I am equipped with both the background knowledge of other nations and the ability to be independent in any unlikely event, thus my description fits their criteria."

"And you agreed? Just like that? You are willing to step into a ceremony with a total stranger?"

"Yes."

"Do not hide the truth Iruka Sensei. As I said, you volunteered, not chosen."

"... I wanted to reject and they know I will, even if this is an order by 'them'. They specifically said that if I will to reject, Kakashi shall be the one assign to this mission and I shall be his escort. Hence, rejecting 'them' is not an option."

"What? How could they? Kakashi will never agree to it and even if he does take on this mission, he will never betray you."

"He will not, but to see him every day lovey dovey with his lady companion, and me as his escort, it will be too much for me to bear. Moreover, I don't think I can stand the idea of witnessing Kakashi going through the ceremony without causing a scene. I will rather be the one to take this mission."

"Kakashi will feel the same. He will rather be the one taking this mission then to see you going through the ceremony with an unknown lady."

"Yes, that is why I chose to break up with him. In that way, he will not feel the same and life goes on for both of us."

"This does not feels right."

"It does not matter now, Asuma San. I have thought about it since then. Kakashi deserves a normal family. He may not seem like the type, but he adores children. That is something I cannot give him, and never will."

"But he is not... "Before Asuma can finish his sentence, he notices the determination in Iruka's eyes; his mind is set and nothing he says will change his mind. "I wish you every success in this mission, Iruka Sensei."

"Thank you."


	6. The Test - Part 1

Iruka has not been honest with Asuma when he visited a couple of hours earlier. It does not mean that what he told him moment ago is a lie, as it is still one of the affecting factors for accepting this mission, thus it is still consider he has been honest with Asuma, well, not totally. _'Damn that day.' _How can he forget that fateful day?

.

.

.

The Test - Part 1

Before the man in the blue robe explains the content of the test, the male Shinobi gives out the grouping instruction to all the candidates and separates them into groups of four. They are separate in a way that none of them know in-depth of each other, not to mention each other's specialty. A leader is chosen in what seem to be in random. The female ANBU comes round and passes on three scrolls; green, blue and yellow, to three out of the four man team in each individual group. The one without the scroll is handed with a rendezvous map, is the leader. The map shows Training Ground Thirty-fourth.

When the blue robe man is satisfies that all the groups are allocated and each group has indeed receives their scrolls, he explains.

"The content of the test is simple. There is a total of four colour rendezvous point; green, blue, yellow and red as the last rendezvous point. Go to the respective colour rendezvous point in the given map, take the respective colour orb placed at the location before proceeding to the next rendezvous point and so forth until you reach the last rendezvous point, red. However, each individual member has to collect a set of the three colour orbs before reaching the red rendezvous point are then consider a pass in the test. By now, some of you will be wondering what is the purpose of the colour scroll? Unlike in the Chūnin Exams, which all of you have experienced before and successfully advanced, where scrolls are fight among the candidates to complete their exam, here it is the exact opposite. You are not supposed to hold any scroll when you reach the last rendezvous point. If you do, you are immediately disqualify from the test. The scrolls detect the flow of chakra. Any attempt to _dispose_ the scrolls, disrupting the flow of the chakra in the scroll, will cause the scroll to explode and the last person holding the scroll before it explodes, will be considered disqualify. Each colour scroll holds a mission which you have to complete and it will disintegrates upon successful completion, if you chose to open the scroll. I can personally assure you all the missions in the scroll are specially selected for this test and extremely challenging; not just to test your skill, but in other aspect as well. However the reward for completing it may help you in the test. The scrolls can only be unseal and read in their respective colour rendezvous point. These missions can be complete as a team or individually. You have three days to reach the red rendezvous point. Any question?"

"Are there a sequence to the rendezvous point?" one of the special Jōnin asks.

"No, there isn't. Red rendezvous point is the last rendezvous point, the rest of the point has no sequence." comes the reply.

"Is there any other question?" Studying the rest of the candidates, "No? That's good. We will begin the test in fifteen minutes. All the necessary choice of gears and weapons are placed in the respective given entrance point. Dismiss."

Iruka and Iuzmo are in different groups and before they part their way with their corresponding groups, they wishes one another best of luck and no hard feeling if they are to see each other again in the training ground.

Training Ground Thirty-fourth is located in the west of Zeroth Training Ground. It has a unique G-shaped terrain. Similar to the other training ground, the entrance of the perimeter is surrounded by metallic fences bearing the forbidden entry signs. The interior of the training ground is filled with dangerous flora and fauna, inhabited by exotic animals which are both poisonous and deadly, and hidden death traps. This training ground is barely use due to its geographical close proximity to Zeroth Training Ground, which may have affect its ecology. Nevertheless, it is still a perfect place to train when one is trying to harness the intuition of death.

There are a total of eight groups in this test. Iruka belongs to the fifth group, whereas Izumo belongs to the second group. All eight groups are part equally in distance along the perimeter from each other at the entrance of the training ground. The members in Iruka's group are of the same gender, wearing the same standard Konoha Shinobi outfit with sandals and flak jackets. They swiftly choose their choice of weapons and equip themselves with the necessary gears and equipment they are most familiar with before introducing themselves.

The leader. A slender male with pale complexion. Slightly taller than Iruka and has a short, straight black-haired with dark amber green eyes. Under his standard attire, he wears a mesh armor that showed past his sleeves. The shuriken holster and the bandage are placed on the left leg instead of the right, which indicates the user to be a left-handed. He introduces himself as Kaigan Shiru.

Yamada Yucho, the second member, has a distinctive pink straight line scar trailed from his left cheek to the side of his left ear He has a light olive hair colour and a matching pair of olive eyes. He wears fingerless gloves with a rectangular metal piece attached to the back. A sword is strapped to his back and has two hip pouches strapped to his lower back. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna.

The third member in the group introduces himself as Tanikawa Ishigaki. He has a muscular and well-defined in build compared to the first two. He wears a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face. His flak jacket, unlike the standard, has no scroll pouch, instead attached to his lower back is a large green scroll.

The last member, Umino Iruka.

"Nice to meet you, Iruka Sensei."

"Yes, it is an honor meeting you, Iruka Sensei."

"It is a fancy surprise seeing you here, Iruka Sensei."

The three members say almost in unison after Iruka introduces himself.

"Erm... hold up," confuse by the sudden unison of the other three members, "Why do I get the feeling that you all seem to know me better than I know you?"

The three of them look at one another, a common understanding has establish among them.

Yucho is the first to speak, "Don't you know you are pretty well-known? To become the Sensei of the jinchūriki when no other teachers are willing to and to even establish a bond with him."

"Yea, and to be in a relationship with the famous Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi, it is hard not to know who you are." Ishigaki continues.

"With those mentioned, curious people start to notice and observe your action in public, find out more about you and gossips about your personality and characters. The things you do, etc. Bam! You are recognized by most of the Shinobi in the village." Yucho finishes his statement.

The leader muses when he notices the lack of word from the Sensei; opening and closing his mouth, like a gulping goldfish. _'How adorable.'_

Iruka did not know how to react. He did not know himself to be the central of attention, neither did he expects other Shinobi to be conscious of him._ 'Don't you remember? There was a time when you are the central of attention?" a tiny voice echoes in his mind. _

_'What?'_ questions Iruka's inner voice.

A hand rested onto his right shoulder. "Huh?" Iruka slightly jolts in responds and turns to the owner of the hand.

"Are you alright, Iruka Sensei? They are teasing you. I can be of certain all the rumors and gossips I have heard about you are all positive. Nothing to worry about." assures Shiru with a concern look. He turns to the other two members, "The two of you, knock it off. Our foremost importance is the test ahead of us. Let's recap the rules and come out with a plan if we are to survive this together."

"Hai, you are the boss." exclaims Yucho.

"We are all clear that each of us has to get a set of colour orbs and there is no sequence to how we get to each rendezvous point." Shiru recounts.

"Right." reply Yucho, while the other two nod.

"Therefore, the only problem is the scrolls." confirms Shiru.

"Do we want to do all three of the current scrolls we have?" asks Yucho.

"Since they mentioned that the mission in each of the scroll is challenging, I am going to leave it as it is." Shiru responds.

"Hey, it is easy for you to say when you are not the one having the scroll." Ishigaki retorts.

Giving him an plausible look, "I understand your doubt so let us make this clear now. If we are to survive this together, we have to stick together as a team. At any point if we have to do the mission in the scroll, we will do it together. If any of you disagrees or have anything you want the rest of us to know, now is the time to speak up."

Everyone looks at one another, affirming that all four of them have the same agenda in mind.

Satisfy that all of them are on the same page, Shiru proceed on, "The scroll remains dormant due to it is actively detecting chakra from the user. If we are not allow to dispose it, then it will mean one thing; we let the other groups have our scrolls."

"Oh, I get it. A gift to other groups. I like that." Yucho beams on the idea.


End file.
